The Ranger War
Across the universe a great evil was spreading. The dreaded Stellar Empire rose from the shadows. Their cruel emperor would not be satisfied by anything less than complete control of the universe. World after world. System after system. Galaxy after galaxy. All fell to the Empire. Any heroes in their path either fell or fled to underground rebellions. Throughout the universe the Empire instituted their own twisted law. Imprisoning or executing those who resisted or tried to rebel. Many worlds never stood a chance. The Empire would plunder some worlds of their resources. On others they stole priceless artifacts and relics. On others they used the populace as slaves. One day the inevitable happened. The Stellar Empire turned its gaze towards Earth... About a year after the defeat of the Akukai the Wild Zords were the first to notice the oncoming threat. Many of them fell when they attacked the first fleet. Within days the Rangers knew they were more than outnumbered and so a call went out around the world and through time and space. The call was answered. Rangers from the past as well as the future and from other dimensions answered the call. Jason and Tommy took charge of the assembled Rangers. A group of tech support opened the section of the Morphing Grid Earth was in and made many discoveries. They were able to restore many powers and zords long thought lost. Billy and the Aquitian Rangers arrived to lend a hand and the full powers of the Ninjetti were transferred to them. With the help of RJ they discovered a way to create energy clones of the Rangers with multiple powers, for example Tommy could morph into the White Thunder Ranger and spawn three energy clones, Green MMPR, Red Zeo, Black Brachio. Early on however personalities clash leading to some conflict within the Rangers. During one of these fights (between Leo and Takeshi) Jason was forced to step in. This was the day they received the news that King Dex of Edenoi had fallen in battle. After that day the inner fighting all but stopped. At first there was talk of getting the students of the Ninja Academies and the Order of the Claw involved however one day that changed. The temple of the claw was attacked. To insure that the students escaped Master Flit of the fly spirit stayed behind to hold the troops off. When the Rangers arrived they found him... surrounded by dozens of destroyed troopers. After this the temple and academies were shut down and the students sent home. In the following weeks battles against Stellar Troops became much more common leading to the decision to forgo secret identities in order to save time in entering combat. Soon Jason entered an alliance with the Silver Guardians as well as the forces of GUTS. Sadly many of the forces were slaughtered by the Stellar ships while protecting evacuating civilians. A loss Jason took very personally. At one point a battle between the Megazords and the fleet occurred with the Empire decimated the Megazords. The mournful roars of the Red Lion filled the air as it fled back to the Animarium. While covering the Ranger’s escape Auric fell and his key shattered. Ninjor too was thought to have perished. The Red Rangers confronted a legion of troops to buy time for a city to evacuate as the rest of the Rangers helped evacuate. Many of them utilized their Battlizers against them however they were destroyed. R.I.C, Fireheart and the Sentinel Knight managed to escape but the rest of the Battlizers were lost. Finally the day came. It was time for the final battle. In a clearing the united Rangers faced off against the Stellar Empire and after a heated battle they unleashed their combined attack. In a flash of light and power a wave of energy washed over the Empire destroying the entire fleet. However the Rangers powers were condensed into orbs which flew into space... Jason believed they only delayed the inevitable. Knowing that the Stellar Empire would not stay away from Earth for long. The cost of victory was steep. Many lives were lost. Over 200,000 people lost their lives during the Stellar Invasion of Earth. The series of battles between the Power Rangers of Earth and Stellar Empire became known as the Ranger War. Across the globe monuments and memorials were built as people tried to rebuild. However what nobody knew was that they had not been abandoned. For a being in a red ship watched the orbs of power fly into space and gave chase. Zoltar had returned... Category:Power Rangers